


Sadness Utters From The Graveyard

by MikomiShine



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, OC mention, angst with a happy-ish end, angstfic, david is distraught, david is emotional, graveyard, max and harrison are good kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: David's fist slammed into the dirt beneath him.“He was just a little kid! A little kid. He shouldn't have died!!!”





	Sadness Utters From The Graveyard

Max and Harrison stood quietly, hand in hand. Harrison stared straight ahead at David’s back, and watched as the man sank onto his knees. Max was looking everywhere but forward, glancing at everything surrounding him with a bit of fear, and a whole lot of uneasiness. 

It was Brandon’s anniversary.

The tombstone that lay before the three was small, and had a single sentence engraved into it.

“In loving memory of Brandon Scalpel, sweetest child, I pray he walks among angels, June 2007- April 2015.”

Although it wasn't the first time they had seen the man cry, it was certainly the most heart wrenching.

Bouquet of flowers gripped into his hand, David collapsed onto the tomb, heavy sobs wracking his skinny frame. After a moment of dry heaving, the 25 year old looked up at bright sky in sorrow, not caring if the sun blinded him.

“It’s...not fair…”

David rose to his knees, knuckles turning white from their fierce hold on the stone.

“He was  _ eight _ !  _ Eight _ !!!”

David's fist slammed into the dirt beneath him.

“He was  _ just  _ a little kid! A  _ little kid.  _ He  _ shouldn't _ have  _ died!!!” _

David rocked his body, one hand grabbing his chest while the other held onto the ground to support his weight. His nails dug into his skin. He didn't care. He'd let himself bleed, if it would only bring his child back.

“The ambulance should have saved him! He shouldn't’ve died on the way to the hospital!  _ It shouldn't have happened _ ! Why couldn't he still be here? Why?!”

David's hands clutched at his hair, the dirt messing up his roots. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered.

“........Why?.......”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After nearly two hours had passed, the man got to his feet.

He turned around.

“I...I'm sorry you two had to see me like this. I - I should have had you wait in the car, or…”

“No, David. We said we wanted to stay with you.” Harrison’s face was blank, although there was a torrent of emotions raging within him. Max held out his hand wordlessly, and David took it. 

The children silently led David back to his car. Max patted his arm.

“You sure you can drive right now?”

“Yeah, Max. I can drive.”

“If not, I'll drive.”

“Max, you are eleven.”

“So what? Not like I care about the law. I can totally drive us back no problem. Watch me, I'll do it right now.”

David laughed, the sun shining through his voice.

That was Max’s goal.

Even with his previous child gone, life had moved on, and he gained two more children.

And he was very thankful that he had them.

“Why don't we stop at Wendy's on the way? I'm sure you two are hungry.”

“Food! I want spiciness and a frosty!” Max proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“I want a kids meal!”

David smiled sadly, driving towards the direction of the restaurant.

Yes, life goes on.

And while David missed Brandon dearly, he was happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I literally just thought of this, and decided that this story takes place between the two series of mine - so after Familial And Emotional Bonds but before Riled Up And Emotional. Hope y'all enjoy this sadfic!


End file.
